


(Since We've) No Place To Go

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Merlin thinks his day has gone to hell, things turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Since We've) No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightypretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypretty/gifts).



Merlin frowned in annoyance as he snuck a look out of the window and saw the snow falling quickly. Normally he wouldn't mind. Normally he loved the snow, in fact he and Arthur had spent the entire weekend (or quite a significant portion of it) playing like children in the snow with their friends rather than the dignified professionals that they supposedly were. Morgana and Gwen had made snow angels, they'd all teamed up to make a stupidly large snowman that had all of the actual children looking on enviously and then Arthur and Gwaine had got competitive over sledging. That had been lots of fun and he hadn't had a problem with the snow then. What he had a problem with was the fact that he was stuck at this parents evening for at least another two hours (because undoubtedly that was going to be how long it would take for him to talk to all of the parents) and then he had to walk home because for some reason he had thought it would be a great idea to get some exercise this morning (and obviously nothing to do with the fact that he'd lost his Oyster card). And of course the snow would be worse when he eventually came to leave. What was even worse though was that not only had he not had anything to eat yet, the house would be cold (Arthur's fault because he had chosen a house with ridiculously high ceilings) but most importantly, Arthur wouldn't be there.

While Merlin worked in a secondary school having studied Classics and English at university followed by a PGCE, Arthur had studied Business and Economics before going to work for his father at the family business, Pendragon Enterprises. He had risen quickly through the ranks (through his own abilities rather than the fact that he was Uther's son at Arthur's insistence) until he was in his current role as a senior manager. Merlin was ridiculously proud of him, of course he was, but he hated the amount of travelling that Arthur had to do as a result. He couldn't even remember where Arthur was this time. He had been hoping that Arthur's flight out of Heathrow would have been cancelled but the airports had been a damn sight more organised this year to Merlin's annoyance. Of course, him missing Arthur had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Arthur was like a furnace practically radiating heat and had no real objections to acting as Merlin's personal hot water bottle. He looked up with a start at the sound of chairs scraping along the floor announcing the arrival of his next set of parents and plastered a smile on his face.

“Mr and Mrs Newland, hello.” He half-stood to shake their hands. “Please, sit down.”

He managed to get through the rest of the parents in a record-breaking (for him at least) hour and a half before making a quick escape to his office in order to grab his things. As he stuffed some marking into his bag (A-level essays which would take him hours) he chanced a peek out of the window and groaned; he was right, it had got worse. Flurries of snow eddying in twists and turns as motorists attempted to edge through the snow covering the roads and pedestrians trudged along huddled up in an attempt to keep warm. Having stuffed his bag with all of the essays, he shrugged into his coat and scarf, pulling his woollen beanie hat firmly down over his ears before pulling his gloves on – he didn't care if he looked ridiculous as long as he was warm.

The walk home took him twice as long as it would usually simply because the ground underfoot was completely treacherous. He'd already gone over on his arse three times, he was feeling rather bruised and was a bit soggy because he'd decided to wear a proper suit and look as though he'd actually made an effort for parents evening. By the time he finally turned into their cul-de-sac he was tired, cold, wet, hungry and distinctly unimpressed. He paused briefly on the drive to fish in his bag for his keys and then froze as he looked up and saw that the lights were on. That in itself wasn't unusual because the hall lights were on a timer so that even when they weren't in it looked as though they were, or as though somebody was. What was unusual was that there were more lights on than there should be; even from his position on the drive he could see soft light spilling through from the kitchen as well as lights on upstairs. A little (and very hopeful) voice in the back of his head piped up with the suggestion that it could be Arthur back home early but he ruthlessly squashed that thought; he might not remember where Arthur was but he knew that he wasn't due back for another three days. Opening the door, he locked it behind him and left his bag lying in the hall as he moved towards the kitchen. Sat on the counter in the centre of the kitchen was their usual order from their from their favourite Italian. Now his hopes that Arthur was back early had really started to rise but he was so determined not to get too excited that the pair of arms sliding around his waist practically made him jump out of his skin. He tilted his head as a kiss was planted at that point behind his ear that made him melt and Arthur's breath ghosted across his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“You're not supposed to be back for another three words.”

“That's a fine way to welcome your boyfriend _Mer_ lin.” Arthur punctuated his words with a nip to Merlin's ear.

“Well, what did you have in mind?” As he spoke, Merlin turned around, sliding his arms up around Arthur's neck as he did so.

Arthur tugged Merlin closer only for his nose to wrinkle in disgust as he felt Merlin's damp clothes. “Well, first things first you can strip out of those wet clothes. Then I thought bath, dinner in front of a film and then bed.”

“That sounds amazing,” and it really did but whenever they did this they never ended up getting much sleep, “but I have got school tomorrow.”

“I don't think that's likely.” Arthur nodded over Merlin's shoulder to where the garden was already blanketed in white, the snow still falling thick and fast.

“That won't last. I bet I'm still in school tomorrow morning.”

“We'll see.” Arthur said it in that supercilious tone that drove Merlin completely crazy but before he could protest (no doubt to stop him protesting) Arthur kissed him. He tried to resist but after nearly a week (ok, so it was four days but he wasn't being picky) without Arthur he succumbed pretty easily. Arthur's fingers had started working on getting Merlin out of his damp clothes trailing kisses from his lips over every bit of newly exposed skin. He'd just started on Merlin's shirt when Merlin's mobile rang and he fumbled to answer the call with slowly thawing fingers. He saw Arthur's grin as he gathered the gist of the conversation and rolled his eyes as he hung up.

“You may have been right. That was Gaius; school's cancelled.”

“Good. Well seeing as we don't have to go anywhere for three days how about that bath, dinner, film and bed?”

“I'm all yours Mr Pendragon.” Merlin giggled as Arthur groaned and nearly yanked his arm out of the socket in the hurry to get him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/82941.html)


End file.
